


Cheese without crackers

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Sex, Apologies, Barebacking, Food Sex, M/M, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath wants to apologize to Rhyno in a creative way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the [Tag Team Battle Royal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4-nzTPMTBo) where Heath accidentally eliminated Rhyno. (December 13, 2016)

When Rhyno came back from the hotel bathroom, Heath was lying on his bed, only wearing briefs. With Cheez Whiz he had written a : ( on his upper body, the "eyes" on his nipples, and in between "I'M SORRY".

Rhyno stared at him for a moment and then sighed. "You've wasted all the cheese."

"You can still... eat it." Heath's face became almost as red as his hair, and Rhyno hesitated shortly before he dropped his bathrobe. Only dressed in his boxer shorts, he cautiously straddled Heath's hips and then slid down a bit.

At first he licked away the cheese from Heath's right nipple. While he watched his tag team partner biting his lower lip and closing his eyes, he let his tongue circle over the sensitive area longer than necessary. When he started to suck on the other nipple, he felt his friend getting hard under him.

It took him a while to lick away every letter, but the ginger was unusually patient and silent the whole time, only moaning quietly now and then. This – whatever it was between them – seemed to be very important for him.

Finally, Rhyno was finished with the last bit of delicious cheese. Heath sat up and gently pushed him with his back to the bed. "Let me take care of this..."

He stood up and stripped his briefs, revealing his hard cock. Then he took a tube of lube from his bag and knelt on the bed.

After he'd coated the fingers of his right hand with the lubricant, he leaned forward and used his other hand as support while he prepared himself. The older man had thrown his boxers on the floor and now slowly moved his fist up and down his shaft, his eyes fixated on the sight in front of him.

Rhyno wasn't sure how long they had pleasured themselves and watched each other before Heath reached for his dick and lubed it. Then the ginger crawled above him and carefully sank down on his cock. When the length was completely inside him, Heath let out a long breath. His friend waited for him to get used to the feeling and lay still.

A few heartbeats later, Heath started to move up and down; his hands resting on Rhyno's belly. The older man joined his rhythm and bucked his hips, burying himself deep in the ginger and making him moan loudly. When he put his hands on Heath's hips, his partner felt a pleasant shiver running down his spine.

"Yeah, ride me, Beauty," Rhyno whispered, barely audible for the other man.

As Heath found an angle where the big cock of his friend thrust against his sweet spot, he was sure he couldn't last much longer – even though he hadn't even touched his own member yet. He looked down and realized he wasn't the only one who was close. The eyes of the Man Beast fluttered shut, satisfied groans left his mouth and his chest was heaving.

Still, Heath was a bit surprised when the body under him suddenly tensed up and he felt the warm load shooting up his ass. It only took him a few strokes then to also come and spill his seed over the belly of his friend.

He needed a moment to recover before he was able to roll down from the other man and lay down next to him. Then he looked at his tag team partner and asked insecurely, "We cool?"

Rhyno stared at the ceiling. "Yeah."

 


End file.
